parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures - Introduction/Episode 1 Preview/Transcript
Transcript Title of the new series appear as Yugi Muto and his friends: Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor rises from the light. Yugi (to the viewers and readers on computers): Hi, everybody! You thought you miss us after reading and watching the Agumon's Adventures and Guilmon's Adventures ''series, did you? Tristan Taylor: But now, we're back in a brand new series to continue our newest adventures in the motion pictures and television programs from every studio and company worldwide. Yugi: Now you guys can see us: Yugi Muto. Joey: Joey Wheeler. Tea Gardner: Tea Gardner. Tristan Taylor: And Tristan Taylor. (Scene then cuts to the new and improved squadron of Digimon from the Digital World) Patamon: Now you can also see us the Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. Veemon: But this edition, we're the new Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. Patamon: Patamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Veemon: Plus, the five of us joining the party. We're Veemon! Wormmon: Wormmon! Hawkmon: Hawkmon! Armadillomon: Armadillomon Terriermon: Terriermon! Lopmon: And Lopmon! Yugi: There are new monsters to unleash, and new villains to battle against. (Clips of dangers, battles and thrills from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie) Veemon: And to help defend Yugi and his friends, we have the power to either Armor-digivolve) (Veemon and his friends armor-digivolve to their different forms) (Veemon and Terriermon golden armor-digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon) Patamon: Or like Agumon and the others, we can digivolve to champion levels... (Veemon and his friends digivolve to their champion forms) Patamon: ...ultimate through DNA digivolution... (Each two Digimon DND digivolve to their ultimate forms) Veemon: And finally, to out mega levels! Yugi: Even new allies to support us too. Not bad with great magic to travel in between dimension and space. Veemon: For more exciting adventures with us, just sit back and enjoy... Yugi, Veemon and Friends: Yugi and Veemon's Adventures! (This month...) (Clips from the Pagemaster with footage of Yugi, Veemon and all their friends) Yugi: ''A young boy named Richard Tyler, who is afraid of just about everything, enters an enchanted library where he finds himself in a magical world of the Pagemaster, keeper of the books and guardian of the written word. Veemon: It was then he also meets all of us, and we reveals to be on a mission to help Richard get back home. Yugi: No, Veemon! As the Pagemaster suggested, we must take him to face the horror, adventure and fantasy sections in order to overcome his fears and to check out three books. Veemon (shocked): Eh?! (stammers) You mean talking books? Yugi: That's right, and there are all the storybook characters to encounter along the way. Gatomon: Even evil Digimon like Devimon and Myotismon are stopping at nothing to make us fail our mission assigned to us by our mentors Gennai and Azulongmon. They even brought other Digimon with them for a rematch of revenge to destroy us all. Veemon (getting serious): Those darn guys don't know when to give up, do they? Even the supporting bad guys from other movies and TV shows? Yugi: Don't worry, if they want to make us suffer, then we'll give everything all we got. To begin our new adventures, the first episode of ''Yugi and Veemon's Adventures... (Title of the movie appears) Veemon: The Pagemaster! Yugi: ''And remember: when in doubt... Yugi and Veemon: Look to the books!